The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEHY0004’.
‘PEHY0004’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small red-purple bi-colored flowers, medium green foliage, initially semi-compact and then an outwardly spreading plant habit with good field performance.
‘PEHY0004’ originated from a hybridization made in August 2007 in a controlled breeding environment in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was the proprietary, unpatented plant designated ‘1749-1’ with lavender flowers, darker green foliage, and a more upright plant habit.
The male parent of ‘PEHY0004’ is a proprietary, unpatented plant identified as ‘1864-12’ with amethyst flowers, green foliage, less plant vigor, and bigger flower size. The seed was sown in December 2007 in Gilroy, Calif.
‘PEHY0004’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the March 2008 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEHY0004’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2008 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.